Corsair
The Corsairs are one of the largest criminal faction in the Sirius Sector. Being a faction stretched out for a living, they are known for attacks and raids on various transports and bases, as well as the trading of Artifacts. While their ancestors were from the sleeper ship Hispania like the Outcasts, the two factions despise one another. This is because both parties suspect the other for sabotaging the ship during the journey. History The ancestors of the Corsairs that had set adrift from the crippled Hispania made landing on Crete shortly after the other Houses arrived in the Sirius Sector. Scratching out a living, the Corsairs managed a bleak existence for four centuries. Eventually they developed a strong self-identity, isolated from the rest of the Houses. In 450 AS, that insular world changed. An exploratory expedition headed by Franz Schulman -- financed by Daumann and the Rheinland government -- stumbled into the system while mapping the far reaches of the Walker Nebula. The local inhabitants, sensing a historic opportunity, attacked the landing party en masse, killing all save Schulman, whom they took hostage to gain control of the mother ship Schiller in orbit above the planet. No one is entirely sure who first nicknamed them the "Corsairs," recalling the ancient pirate clans of the Mediterranean, but the name came into popular use among the Houses sometime around 500 AS. The Corsairs began attacking unprotected outposts and ships, plundering whatever supplies and equipment they could lay their hands on, before escaping through one of their secret Jump Holes. The systematic expansion of the Houses into the Omega Border Worlds further fueled the Corsair movement, dramatically increasing the quantity and variety of accessible goods. The final chapter began in the sixth century AS, when an enterprising, well-armed Liberty freelancer named Jim Brown made his way to Omicron Gamma. He brought various Consumer Goods to trade, but the Corsairs could offer little but Artifacts. A year later, he returned. Those trinkets were all the rage with the elite of Manhattan. He saw a great business opportunity if they could set up a viable trade route to Liberty. The Corsairs were on their way. They grew rapidly in size and sophistication as they built up the Artifact trade. The primary smuggling route goes through Sigma-19, where Artifacts are traded with the Hogosha onboard the Hawaii. They have also opened up a route into Rheinland via the Yanagi Junker base in Sigma-13. Meanwhile, the Corsairs have also created routes through Bretonia in order to reach the Junker Trafalgar Base in the New London. Bases Under Control * Planet Crete, Omicron Gamma system (Home planet) * Tripoli Shipyard, Omicron Gamma system * Leon Base, Omega 41 system * Cadiz Base, Omega 5 system Ships Selling *Corsair M10 Class Titan Very Heavy Fighter, Leon Base or Planet Crete *Corsair M7 Class Centurion Heavy Fighter, Cadiz Base Details The Corsairs view themselves as a sovereign nation in their own right, and have highly trained and professional military space and ground forces. While the Corsairs have no battleships, they consider their elite pilots their space navy, and their light raiders their irregular navy. Titan Very Heavy Fighters are used to protect the homeworld and fight Bounty Hunters and Hessians in the nearby Edge Worlds. Centurion Heavy Fighters are used to fight the Hessians and mount raids in the Border Worlds, while the irregulars fly the Legionnaire Light Fighters in the Bretonia and Kusari systems. Corsairs tend to use Neutron and Pulse weapons with Positron Shields. Notably, the Titan Very Heavy Fighter boasts a slightly improved power rating and armor than the Sabre used by the Outcasts, but it does not turn as quickly, leaving it vulnerable to quicker craft in dogfights. Official Faction Standing *Allies **None. *Enemies **Red Hessians **GMG **Outcasts **Mollys **IMG **Bounty Hunters **House Corporations **House Police **House Militaries Rep Grinding Info Friends *Hogosha (+0.30) *Junkers (+0.15) Enemies *Bretonia Armed Forces (-0.40) *Bretonia Police (-0.40) *Border World Exports (-0.35) *Red Hessians (-0.35) *Republican Shipping (-0.35) *Independent Miners Guild (-0.30) *Interspace Commerce (-0.30) *Gas Miners Guild (-0.25) *Kishiro Technologies (-0.25) *Samura Heavy Industries (-0.25) *ALG Waste Disposal (-0.20) *BMM (-0.20) *Gateway Shipping (-0.20) *Bounty Hunters Guild (-0.15) *Daumann Heavy Construction (-0.15) *Outcasts (-0.15) *Cryer Pharmaceuticals (-0.10) *Kusari Police (-0.10) *Deep Space Engineering (-0.05) *Mollys (-0.05) *Universal Shipping (-0.05) Killing Corsairs is the best way to get ahead in the Edge Worlds, since all four of the other powerful Edge factions (the Outcasts, the GMG, the Bounty Hunters and the Red Hessians) hate them and will love you for killing them. Killing Outcasts instead will please the GMG, Hunters and Corsairs but anger the Hessians, leaving you with two enemies instead of one. Also, Corsair space has no resources except Artifacts and Alien Organisms, whereas Outcast and Hessian territory is rich in valuable (and legal) mineral fields. News THE CHILDREN OF HISPANIA: TRAFALGAR -- It is rumored that the two fiercest pirate groups in Sirius both came from the same ship; the lost Sleeper Ship Hispania. While this is only hearsay, many believe the tales to be true about the two great factions. Nowadays, both the Outcasts and the Corsairs clash in incredible battles of skill and grace, but these rivalries occur primarily because of territorial disputes in the Sigma Border Worlds and southern Bretonia. There is no intrinsic hatred between them, only a ruthlessness that goes beyond any common ties. A CORSAIR AND OUTCAST ROMANCE?: TRAFALGAR -- Junkers were surprised last Wednesday to see a female Corsair and a male Outcast having what looked to be an intimate conversation in the Trafalgar lounge area. It is well known that when Corsairs and Outcasts meet in space, a fierce battle usually ensues, but that might not be the case when they aren't aboard their ships. "I thought they were going to fight when I first noticed them, that is until I heard the woman laughing. I've never heard a Corsair laugh before," said Roger Watkins, Trafalgar bartender. BRETONIA'S GREATEST THREAT: KENSINGTON -- Ever since the Corsairs arrived in Bretonian space, they have brought nothing with them but crime, murder, and piracy. Their recent infestation in this system has caused untold death and destruction in the formerly peaceful colony of Bretonia. Corsair murders often lack any clear motive, unlike the political assassinations that are the trademark of the Mollys. Corsairs are motivated by simple greed, with a startling lack of compassion for human life. The scourge of southern Sirius often carries Alien Artifacts. If your ship is attacked by Corsairs, your best option is to drop any valuables you have and head towards the nearest Police Authority post as quickly as possible. THE BATTLE FOR OMEGA-5: FREISTADT -- The war between the Red Hessians and the Corsairs has been fought for many years. After countless losses on both sides it appears that neither faction can claim victory. The Red Hessians have greater numbers, but the Corsairs are the superior pilots and have better equipment. Someday this war will come to an end, but not before one of these two powerful forces is brought to its knees. Omega-5 is a dangerous system to enter, since both sides will likely fire on any vessels within the battlefield. THE GOLD OF DUBLIN: TRAFALGAR -- The Corsairs have poured into Bretonia from the southern Border Worlds to find rich hunting grounds and fields of Gold. This has put them at odds with the Bretonian criminal group the Mollys, who claim Dublin and its Gold as theirs. A fierce struggle has ensued between the two for the right to be Bretonia's dominant pirate faction. It appears as if the Corsairs are holding their own against the tenacious Mollys, but only time will tell who has the right to pilfer the queen's coffers. CORSAIRS IN HONSHU: AKITA -- State Police patrol craft spotted Corsairs in the Hiryo Cloud traveling north towards the Chuyu. The patrol hailed the pirates, but when they did not respond, the police engaged them. Almost immediately a police ship was destroyed, and the remaining three sent distress calls for backup. One of the Corsairs is believed to be the infamous Rosita Garcia, known for her daring attacks and incredible skill as a pilot. Four more ships were scrambled from Akita and assisted the wounded police craft as they fled back to the base. Neither Corsair was captured or destroyed. FOOD SHORTAGES A THING OF THE PAST: CRETE -- The Family Elders of Crete are discussing plans regarding the construction of biodomes. If successful, Corsairs would never have to worry about Food shortages that have plagued our people for the 800 years since we were cast upon Crete. In recent years famine has not been a major issue for the Corsairs due to the wealth brought in from the Artifact trade and piracy. But the problem would be completely alleviated with the addition of biodomes, which could sustain the entire population for a fraction of the price now required. THE BOUNTY HUNTER SCOURGE: CRETE -- Many Corsairs believe that it is no longer necessary to tolerate the Zoner presence in Omicron Gamma's sister system. There is concern that they allow Bounty Hunters to come too close to the home world. It has also been argued that the biodomes in Freeport 9 could be salvaged after the Zoner expulsion and used to grow food solely for Corsairs. Right now the Zoners enjoy relative safety in Omicron Theta, but that could soon change. RIVERA RETURNS FROM SIGMA-19: CRETE -- Elder Rivera has returned from his negotiations with the Hogosha in Hawaii. The GMG will no longer be included in the sale of any Artifacts to the Kusari crime syndicate, which means more profits for the Corsairs. Toruella also finalized several other contracts with the Hogosha in preparation for the upcoming months. "I am pleased to announce that everything has gone as planned," Rivera admitted upon his arrival back in Corsair space. "The Hogosha will back us completely for direct access to our Artifacts." NEW ADVANCES IN SHIP TECHNOLOGY: TRIPOLI -- Centuries of reverse engineering and building fighter crafts from the remnants of salvaged ships has paid off yet again. Tripoli engineers discovered a new way to fine-tune the H-Fuel intake components on a star drive, yielding much greater power than the original Kishiro designers thought possible. This latest discovery will allow any Corsair ship with the same engine to increase its speed by at least 50 percent after stabilizers are added to the ship's hull and engine mountings. TROOPS PULLED FROM THE FRONT: CADIZ -- Soldiers and pilots are being rotated back to Crete from the front in the following weeks. A full squadron of fighters and a company of marines will maintain a holding presence in Cadiz, but the rest are headed back for new orders. Most of the pilots headed back to Omicron Gamma are glad to be getting out of the system, but the generals have alerted the men and women remaining at Cadiz that they will assume a defensive position against the Hessians for several month, a move that should significantly reduce casualties. EVERY CORSAIR'S DUTY: LEON -- The Elders wish to remind the Corsairs of Leon that they must continue with raids upon Bretonia, concentrating specifically upon the Gold shipments in Dublin and New London. "Men and women of Leoon, though you are not currently serving at military grade, you must strive to make sure that the body of our nation remains fed and armed. I task you, my children, to go out into the stars and bring back their fire," commands the High Elder Montoya. Keep the supplies coming in from Bretonia. THE ROAD TO RHEINLAND PART I: CRETE -- The war of attrition in Omega-5 is costing us too many lives and ships in a fruitless struggle to gain control of the southern Border Worlds. The Elders have decided upon a new strategy to destroy the Red Hessians once and for all. Forces from Cadiz will be redeployed to Crete, where they will rearm and prepare for a northern assault into Rheinland. Once this is done the new Northern Fleet will move up to Sigma-19, and after we are in position, we shall commence an attack on the Junkers in Sigma-13. THE ROAD TO RHEINLAND PART II: CRETE -- The Hogosha have agreed to use their contacts in Kusari to put focused pressure upon the Outcasts, alleviating the possibility of a flank attack by our northern enemies. In return, the Hogosha will be given exclusive Artifacts-distribution rights for all of Sirius. The Junkers at Sigma-13 cannot withstand a focused attack and will fall. The Northern Fleet will then invade Frankfurt, where we should encounter minimal resistance from the Bundschuh or the Rheinland Federal Police. As soon as Frankfurt falls, a base of operations will be established there and lines drawn for the push into Dresden. THE ROAD TO RHEINLAND PART III: CRETE -- The Northern Fleet in Frankfurth will stage an all out attack on the Red Hessians in Dresden. Once Hessian forces are pulled from Omega-11 and Omega-5 to counter the Northern Fleet's assault, conscripted forces from Leon and the standing fleet in Cadiz will launch into the two weakened Omega systems. When victory is achieved in the Omegas, the Leon fleet will attack the Hessians in Dresden from behind, and the hammer will meet the anvil. The Cadiz fleet will stand by to reinforce and protect the flank. Rumors "My son had to flee this base. He had to get as far away from this part of Sirius as he could. He made a terrible mistake and fell in love with a Corsair woman. Though the girl loved him, too, the Corsairs would never accept such a union." - Ibrahim Piniones, Zoners, Freeport 5 *Zoner from Freeport 5, who have fell in love with a Corsair woman, can be found at Freeport 10. He says that he chose this base to live at, because in his opinion the only thing that can stop Corsairs are Outcasts. *According to rumor, relationships with the Corsairs on Crete are closed to outsiders, saying that you can fly with them, and be trusted by them, but you can never marry them if you're an outsider. *The Corsairs have a ritual to adulthood. They must fly out into the Malvada nebula near Crete in a ship without shields and come back with an artifact. The graveyard around the unknown jump hole are those who failed this test. It is notable that artifacts can be found right as you enter the nebula asteroid field from Crete. The graveyard around the unknown jump hole is probably the result of rookie pilots going in too far. *According to rumor, a Corsair on his adulthood ritual discovered an unknown jump hole. He took the jump hole to an uncharted system and was attacked by alien forces, the Nomads, and retreated back to Crete. Few people believed his story. *According to a rumor heard on Trafalgar, there was a Corsair and an Outcast flirting in the station lounge. This indicates a Romeo and Juliet relationship, as the two factions are bitter enemies. ru:Корсары Category:Factions Category:Hispania Factions Category:Criminal Factions Category:Criminals